


[podfic] Care Packages

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Kind of awesome coverart if I do say so myself, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokes, booze, and fishing. No one should be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Care Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care Packages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86041) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn), [eretria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria). 



 A podfic of the wonderful [Care Packages](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86041) by Auburn and Eretria

Length: 34 minutes

[download MP3 directly](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/gbtg/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+Arwen%2BLune%2B-%2BCare%2BPackages.mp3)


End file.
